I☆Ris
i☆Ris (アイリス) is a J-Pop idol group formed in 2012, they are under the management of Avex, their agency is 81 Produce and their label is DIVE II Entertainment. The group currently consists of 6 members, with the leader being Yamakita Saki, and each member has been assigned an image color. They are also known as a hybrid seiyuu-idol group due to the fact they work as singing idols as well as seiyuu (voice actors). The girls hosted a radio show called A&G Artist Zone i☆Risの2h from August 2013 to December 2014. As all members are seiyuu, they're currently 6 of the main casts of the anime [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/PriPara_Wiki PriPara] since August 2014. In March 2016, the group won the Best Musical Performance in the 10th Seiyuu Awards. Members *Yamakita Saki (山北早紀; ) - Leader *Serizawa Yuu (芹澤優; ) *Akaneya Himika (茜屋日海夏; ) *Wakai Yuuki (若井友希; ) *Kubota Miyu (久保田未夢; ) *Shibuya Azuki (澁谷梓希; ) Discography Albums= ;Mini-Albums #2013.04.03 #2014.11.26 #2015.02.11 #2016.06.22 #2016.11.23 Growin' Jewel! ;Studio Albums #2015.04.08 We are i☆Ris!!! #2016.04.20 Th!s !s i☆Ris!! #2016.11.23 #2017.03.31 AKIBA’S COLLECTION #2017.04.19 #2017.11.01 WONDERFUL PALETTE |-|Singles= #2012.11.17 Color #2013.05.22 #2013.08.21 §Rainbow #2013.11.20 #2014.06.18 #2014.08.20 Make it! #2014.11.12 #2015.02.18 Realize! #2015.07.08 #2015.10.28 #2016.02.17 Goin'on #2016.06.01 Ready Smile!! #2016.08.03 Re:Call #2016.11.23 Growin' Jewel! #2017.03.08 Shining Star #2018.02.21 Memorial #2018.05.09 Changing point #2019.02.13 Endless Notes #2019.05.22 #2019.08.28 FANTASTIC ILLUSION |-|DVDs= #2014.03.26 i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- #2015.07.25 i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo #2016.10.26 #2017.04.05 i☆Ris 4th Anniversary Live～418～ |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance Trivia *"Iris" means rainbow in Greek, and is also a type of flower. *All members are the main casts of the anime PriPara. **Yamakita Saki as Toudou Shion **Serizawa Yuu as Minami Mirei **Akaneya Himika as Manaka Laala **Wakai Yuuki as Leona West **Kubota Miyu as Houjou Sophy **Shibuya Azuki as Dorothy West *i☆Ris has sung several Openings, Endings and Insert songs for the following anime and games: **Anime ***''Akiba's Trip: The Animation'' episode 11 ending (DIVE TO LIVE) ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' ending 1 and episode 50 ending (Color) ***''Grimms Notes The Animation'' opening (Endless Notes) ***''Hantsu x Trash'' ending (Hachamecha x Strike) ***''Kenja no Mago'' opening (Ultimate☆MAGIC) ***''Mahou Shoujo Site'' opening (Changing Point) ***''Mushibugyo'' ending 1 and insert song (Ichizu) ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' ending 2 (§Rainbow) ***''PriPara'' opening ****1 (Make it!) ****2 (Miracle☆Paradise) ****3 (Realize!) ****4 (Dream Parade) ****5 (Bright Fantasy) ****6 (Goin'on) ****7 (Ready Smile!!) ****9 (Shining Star) ***''Idol Time PriPara'' opening 3 (Memorial) ***''PriPara'' ending 9 - (Growin' Jewel!) ***''PriPara'' insert songs - (Make it!, Realize!, Love Friend Style, Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday, Miracle☆Paradise, Ready Smile!!, Goin'on) ***''Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits'' ending 2 (Itazura Taiyou) ***''Sousei no Onmyouji'' opening 2 and insert song (Re:Call) ***''Tejina-senpai'' opening (FANTASTIC ILLUSION) **Game ***''Xuccess Heaven'' opening (Believer’s HEAVEN) Gallery Videos *Live performances *Talks/Messages External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Channel *Offical Fanclub *Offical Facebook Category:Groups Category:Avex Category:6 Member Group Formations Category:2012 Debuts Category:2012 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:6 Member Group Category:Anisong Groups Category:Idol Groups